Time Travelling Bones
by littlemissbttffan
Summary: Doc Brown finds a body on his way to work one morning... Booth and Brennan are called in to find out what happened! Doc and Marty try to find out who did it themselves but get caught by Booth and Brennan and find some mind blowing things out! Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is our first story writing together, hopefully it will be great with our joint writing skills :). Please stay with us throughout the fic and we'll try to update as regularly as possible. We might write other stories on our own accounts so go check them out too – links can be found on our profile. **

**This fic is a cross between Bones and Back To The Future... it sounds like an unlikely cross but actually we think it's a pretty good story line. So.... there's a murder (obviously) and Dr. Emmet Brown finds the body. The best murder investigators – Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan – get the case. Doc gets made a suspect so with the help of Marty he decides to do some investigating himself. Doc and Marty get caught while Booth and Brennan find things out that will blow their minds away! **

**Summaries rubbish but please read anyway! Unfortunately we don't own anything to do with Bones or Back To The Future; if we did we wouldn't be sat here... We'd be on a plane ready to travel around America! **

**Beth and Emma x**

* * *

So there's this man. He's not your average man. He's doesn't work nine till five, five days a week. He doesn't have a colleague with the same job title who he can call if his kid gets sick. He has to go in to work whenever he's needed – no questions asked. He doesn't get to choose when he has time off or decide whether he wants to go on another _business _trip. He hasn't got the nicest boss in the world... but his boss isn't the worst. It's a hard job; most people would hate it but for him it's the best job in the world. He works when he's needed – sometimes it's for days on end and other times he has weeks off to spend time at home. At home with his family. Yes he has a family; a wife and three beautiful children – two daughters and a son. A family who didn't think that, that morning would be the last time that they saw their beloved husband and daddy.

It was a little after eleven. The sky was black and only the moon shining down accompanied by a few twinkling stars. A man walked through an old five story car park which looked ready to crumble beneath his feet. Most of the lights were either smashed or in need of a new bulb however there was a few that flickered not making that much of a difference. The man walked slowly to his car. He wasn't scared or paranoid like most people would have been while walking through an abandoned car park because that's what it was; it was an abandoned car park. Nobody else parked their cars in it, not when there was brand new one just down the block. And that's exactly why the company employees parked their cars there. Nobody would hassle them, nobody would follow them. Why would they want to?

But tonight somebody was following the man. Another man dressed completely in black hiding in the shadows. Silently waiting for him. He watched him as he walked up to his car. There weren't many cars in the car park but that was normal for any time of the day – there weren't many employees at the company. It's easier to trust a handful of people than it was to trust a hundred people.

The man in the shadows smiled to himself as he saw the man nearing the car that was his. Everything was going perfectly. No security camera would catch it... they were out of range for all seven cameras. He knew about the company the man worked for; he knew what it did and who ran it. And that's exactly why he was here to kill the man tonight.

As the man neared his car he heard footsteps behind him. Now he started to get scared. Most of his colleagues had gone home and those that were left were going to be there for a very long time. No one else should have been in the car park with him but there was. He cautiously turned around pulling a gun out of his jacket as he turned. But the poor guy didn't even have a chance. Before he even faced his killer he was shot – straight through his temporal bone killing him instantly.

The man died instantly but the killer decided to stay. Not out of remorse or guilt but because he needed to do a few more things before he could go back. Back to where he needed to be. First thing he needed to do was take away the brief case the man was carrying before he was killed. He had to do it slowly and gently so that he didn't cause any security gadgets to be set off and risk ruining what he'd come here for. He pried the dead man's fingers from around the handle; one finger at a time so not to jolt the case. Then he lifted the case away slowly making sure that he made no sudden movements or sounds as they too could set something off. He was now holding the case with both his hands a metre above where the dead man lay. He walked over and put the case in the passenger seat of his car which was about three yards away. Again he didn't rush it, he couldn't ruin what he'd come out here to do. And anyway only employees used this car park and everyone was still inside working or at home. Once he'd put the case in his car things started to happen a bit faster.

He jogged over to where the dead man was laying still not making a lot of sound so that he wouldn't catch anyone's attention from inside. He put the bag which was on his back on the floor and took out a plastic clear bottle. Inside was some sort of yellowish liquid. This was how he was going to get rid of the body. Nobody would be able to recognise him or that's what he believed – he didn't watch the news or read the paper very often. If he did he would have known about the best murder investigators in Washington DC.

He doused the body entirely in the yellow liquid, not leaving any part dry. Afterwards he threw the bottle to the side not caring where it landed. He didn't need it again now and even if the police found it there'd be no fingerprints to trace back to him – he was wearing gloves which he'd bought from a small store on the other side of town earlier in the week. Then he took out a small silver lighter from the front pocket of the bag. The light from the moon bounced off it as he held it up to inspect it for the millionth time in his life.

He'd marked out a path with the liquid earlier when he was soaking the body that led away from it so that he wasn't close when the body was alight. He stood at the end of the path for exactly thirty seconds. Five seconds so that he could feel remorse for the man he'd just murdered and twenty five so that he could look at his 'handiwork'. Once those thirty seconds were up he bent down and lit the end of the path watching as the fire travelled down it. He tucked the lighter into his pocket – he wasn't just going to throw that away. That was the only thing he had left of his father.

He looked at the dead man once again who was now engulfed in bright orange flames before turning to leave.

He ran back to his car with a huge grin on his face. He'd just accomplished what he'd set out to do. Now he was prepared for everything and anything. What he didn't know was that what he was looking for wasn't in the brief case. No it was in the man's jacket pocket. The same man he'd just killed and burnt.

* * *

**So that's the first chapter of our fic. What do you think? Please let us know by reviewing... it only takes a few seconds and it makes us feel special. It might even make us update faster!! **

**Thanks for reading,**

**Emma and Beth xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi again, hope you enjoy this next chapter and keep reading because hopefully it will just get better and better!**

**-Emma and Beth**

**DISCLAIMED: Sadly, we still don't own Bones or BTTF**

**Don't Send a Physicist to do a Forensic Anthropologist's Job**

Doctor Emmett Lathrop Brown, a renowned physicist was on his way to work. Well, it wasn't really work; he enjoyed it too much for it to be considered 'work'. He meandered through the streets of Washington DC with glee as it differed from his usual surroundings. After all, there was quite a significant different between DC and California. It wasn't a completely unusual trip; he often made trip to different offices to check everything was functioning correctly and generally keep things in order. You see, Dr. Emmett Brown owned the whole company including this office in DC and the 50 other branches which were all located in a different state. DC was one of his favourites; there was so much history to learn about.

The company was called 'The Institute of Future Technology' which said it all. They were given government funding to research technology which has yet to be invented. After around five years, the institute completed so much they were given a grant to build many more labs, offices and experimental 'zones'. Soon after, there was one in every state. Emmett, being both the founder of the company and Chief Inventive Officer was the boss. He visited every branch at least once a year sometimes leaving his family back in California, other times bringing them along and making a vacation out of it.

"Morning, Sam. Great day isn't it." Dr. Brown encouraged as he entered the main gates to the Institute.  
"Sure is, Dr. Brown. Are you in need of a lift up to the institute?" Sam questioned. The entrance was a good mile away from the actually facilities in case they ever needed extra experimental 'zones'. Plus it served well as a safety feature too. After all, what thief would want to walk a mile to his destination and then haul whatever goods he'd stolen back another mile?  
"No thanks Sam, I'm going to take a stroll today." Doc smiled back as he entered the gates after confirming his identification with the card he had.

Today was nothing special. It wasn't raining, it wasn't sunny and it wasn't warm but something inside Dr. Emmett L. Brown told him to walk today and not take the usual carpool up there. Perhaps something unusually special would happen after all it wouldn't be the first time something out of the ordinary had happened to him; it's not every day you build two time machines, marry a woman who should technically be dead and have a best friend who was almost erased from existence.

He continued his walk up until the old abandoned multi-storey car park that happened to be next to the institute. Unfortunately, it provided another entrance to the institute, somewhat cancelling out the safety feature of the mile-away-gate. The car park was there before the institute and was never demolished. After a good three year run of serving its purpose as a parking lot, it was abandoned. The new multiplex had opened a 10 storey car park with cheaper prices. The old 5 storey wasn't good enough anymore and people forgot about it. Fortunately, it meant no-one really knew it was there. Dr. Brown closely examined the abandoned building. Everything looked intact; there was nothing above the ordinary. However, something seemed different about the place. It was that strange feeling again. He ventured closer towards it noticing the barrier which once allowed drivers to enter and exit the parking lot had gone completely. Yesterday, (this was his second day in DC now) everything was fine. He decided to investigate being as though it was his company and if some had even attempted to break in, he should know about it.

The ground floor was completely deserted some of the barriers had been stolen and the paint had been chipped. A security camera had been disconnected and some obscene graffiti left in its place. Maybe abandoned had been an understatement. He had known of a few employees from the office parking their cars here with the intention of a quick getaway back home to their families. But he'd not even thought of vandals and hoodlums that generally ruined society. He presumed even in Washington DC you couldn't escape them.

He checked the other floors in a similar fashion, only to arrive at the top floor where a car was parked. The physicist went to investigate, presuming the car had either been abandoned or someone had simply forgotten where they parked it. Near to the car he noticed a charred patch of concrete. He headed over to inspect the floor.  
"Great Scott! This is a perfect example of exuro humanus somes. What kind of malevolent individual would commit such a ghastly crime?" He wasn't a doctor for nothing, he knew a dead body when he saw one, even if the body had been burnt to a crisp.

* * *

Special Agent Seeley Booth strode through the lab doors of the Jeffersonian with a smile on his face. They'd not gotten a proper case in weeks; they'd had the small ones but no big ones. His gut told him this one was going to take a long time meaning that he would be able to spend time with his favourite forensic anthropologist. That's why he was smiling.

He walked up to the platform swiping his ID card as he went so not to sound the annoying alarm that could go off. He looked around the platform but Brennan wasn't there. The only person there to greet him was the bug and smile guy; Dr. Jack Hodgins. He was bent over his microscope probably looking at some bug or a piece of dirt from the middle of nowhere.

"Hey man," he said without even looking up from his microscope. That was one of the creepy things about being in the lab; all the squints would know where he was or when he was coming without even looking.

"Hi... So, do you know where I could find bones?"

"You're in a forensic lab, I'm sure you could find a few bones somewhere," he said laughing and finally looking up from his microscope.

"I meant Dr. Brennan; do you know where Dr. Brennan is?" Hodgins chuckled to himself; at least he found his joke funny if other people didn't appreciate it. They both turned to look as Angela walked up onto the platform carrying her sketchpad and a cup of coffee.

"Well good morning Booth, you're looking especially fine this morning. Hodgins you still looking at the bug?"

"It's not just any old bug you know; this is a ___Gryllotalpa gryllotalpa. We've borrowed her from the Brits for a little while, so we could admire the greatness. They can't fly very well but other than that they are 42mm of pure beauties covered in velvety little hairs." _

_"__Wait a what?" asked Booth. _

_"__A Gryll..." started Hodgins but was cut off by Angela who was laughing and shaking her head at his enthusiasm for a bug. _

_"__A mole cricket," she said. "Very __interesting____ bugs." Hodgins was about to say something when Angela cut him off once again to talk to Booth. "Are you trying to find Bren?" Booth nodded his head; finally someone had answered his question. They had a very big case ahead of them – according to his gut. _

_"__She's down in Limbo with another set of bones; seriously if you don't bring us a case soon there's gonna be no more bones left in limbo." Booth didn't respond; he just smiled then left the platform holding up the case file as he went._

_"__Thank you," Angela shouted after him. "Yes, finally a new case." _

_"__Uh?" said Hodgins looking up from the microscope after jotting something on the note pad next to him. Angela shook her head and sighed. _

_"__New case," she said simply. After Angela had started talking to Booth Hodgins had gone back to looking at his new friend; the _Gryllotalpa gryllotalpa. Hodgins smiled; they had finally gotten a new case. A new case would beat anything including the Gryllotalpa gryllotalpa any day. He started packing away all his things into their boxes and started preparing what he would need to gather particles from the body that would be brought in soon.

*****

Booth walked down the stairs and into limbo; a place which still creeped him out even though he'd worked with the Jeffersonian for almost five years. It was filled with drawers that almost reached the ceiling; each draw containing what was left of someone. Their bones. Who would want to spend their day down there – apart from the squints of course? They were just lying in those drawers waiting for someone to come along and identify them. Dr. Temperance Brennan was near the front of the room leaning over a table looking at some remains which could've been from someone who had died nearly hundred years ago. Booth jogged over and leaned on the table waiting for her to respond to his presence.

"Hands!" That was the first thing she said to him. Not 'hey Booth, how are you today?" or 'hey Booth, got a case for us?' No all she said was 'hands'. The squints had something about people putting their hands on the tables – maybe it was a squint thing. In the whole time he'd worked with them he'd still not figured it out.

"And hello to you too Bones. What you doing stuck down here when we have a case waiting for us?" he said jokingly but of course she didn't.

"Well, I didn't know we had a case and anyway I've got to identify these remains for Dr. Goodman before this evening," she said going back to the bones that lay in front of her. When the two had first met she hated to be called Bones but over the years she had grown fond of the nickname that he had given her. It was something special which was between only the two of them and she liked that.

"It was a joke, I knew you... Never mind, come on we've a case. A guy was completely burnt to a crisp in a parking lot; one thing we know for sure is it wasn't an accident." Brennan sighed; she was never going to get these bones identified now that they had a case. But then again maybe it would be interesting. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Why do I always feel like you're abducting me?" she asked slowly taking her lab coat off. Booth hurried her up by passing her, her coat which was hung up near the stairs and helping her into it.

"You love it really," he said as they walked up the stairs together. Deep down she did but that's what scared her the most.

*****

They both climbed into Booth's SUV after Brennan had gathered the things she needed for the crime scene. They'd brought Hodgins along so that he could collect particulates from the surrounding area. Currently they were having a _debate _about limbo.

"How can you work down there though?"

"What do you mean? It's just a room," said Brennan.

"I mean... you work in a room under the lab all on your own with hundreds of people around you. It's... It's creepy," said Booth.

"They're bones Booth, not people. And why would they bother me?"

"They're not exactly going to jump out and get you," added Hodgins from the back seat where he was sat. He leaned forward so that he felt more involved in the conversation.

"I know _that_! It's just that they were once people; living people who someone loved. They're just lying there, unidentified, no one knowing who they were. It's cruel; being kept enclosed in a box until someone comes along to look at them. How would you like that?" Neither Hodgins nor Brennan answered; they kept silent. Hodgins leaned back in his seat while Brennan turned in her seat to look out of the window. Both were trying to suppress the memories that were fighting their way to be remembered. The Gravedigger was once more invading their lives. Booth suddenly thought about what he said. "Shit, look I'm sorry. I forgot, I didn't think before I said it. Forgive me?" he asked mainly Brennan but instead Hodgins answered.

"Yeah man, I forgive you. I know you didn't mean it," he said leaning forward and patting him on the shoulder.

"Bones?"

"Yeah, I forgive you," she said. However she didn't take her eyes away from the passing scenery which made Booth wonder if she actually did. He hoped so.

**********

**So that's it from us for now :D. Please review and let us know what you think; good and bad reviews are welcomed. **

**Beth and Emma xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**(a/n) Sorry we haven't posted since before Christmas, we had a disturbance – Beth moved house and school's been a [enter bad word here]. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Bones or BTTF :( **

**Chapter 3: The Interrogation**

They arrived at the crime scene soon after. For the rest of the journey they talked about a recent case in Limbo leaving the Gravedigger conversation behind them. As soon as they arrived at the abandoned parking lot, Hodgins went to collect particulates from the surrounding area. Brennan was leant over the body trying to find out the identity of the charred remains. Meanwhile, Booth had gone to talk to the person who found the body, Dr. Emmett Brown.  
"On my way to the office, I sensed something was off. I decided to thoroughly investigate the area after all I was there in 1999 when Dorangel Vargas was arrested. I even heard his interviews on the television. Naturally I thought I could investigate myself. Besides which, I hardly thought I would unearth anything above the ordinary," declared Dr. Brown. Booth had been jotting it down in his little notepad, when he finished he glanced back at the estranged Doctor,  
"What happened when you discovered the body?" Booth asked suspiciously just as Dr. Brown continued his rants of the events that had past,  
"Well, once I deduced the course that had preceded this catastrophe, I decided to call in the experts for a second opinion. After all, I'm trained in the field of physics not biology. Although, I've had my fair share of research opportunities. I believe the poor fellow knew a plethora of information and hence forth his superiors had him eliminated thus abolishing any chances that his knowledge could escape him. Nemus of scientia est non ut of vita." Doc Brown finally concluded whilst a perplexed Booth stared back; he had never understood Latin.  
"What?" asked Booth shooting him a befuddled glance. Brennan walked up beside them after overhearing their previous conversation.  
"The tree of knowledge is not that of life." Brennan translated for Booth. "The body's a Caucasian male, forty to fifty years old, we'll have to determine height and weight later in the lab due to the fact in intensive heat conditions the bones shrink in the heat. Anyway, he has a previous injury to his ulna which needed a graft so we can probably identify him from medical records." Brennan rambled on whilst Booth listened in hope that this would be easy case. Dr. Brown, on the other hand, had his own theories of how the victim had injured his ulna and to Booth and Brennan's horror he began talking,  
"There are numerous possibilities to how the cadaver injured his ulna. Firstly, the most prominent injury is a fracture which could suggest the man enjoyed vacations in Alaska and thus he slipped on the ice due to the weather conditions and caused the injury. Secondly the man could have had reattachment surgery. His forearm could have been detached from the ulna in a car crash. Thirdly, the man could have been in a car crash in which his arm was severed and a piece of bone could have got lost in the debris meaning a graft was necessary to fix his arm." Dr. Brown rambled in an unnecessary tangent.  
"Johnson!" shouted Booth. A few moments later a middle aged man in a suit appeared next to them. "Could you escort Mr. Brown..."  
"That's Dr. Brown, thank you very much! I _am _a physicist and a very good one at that, Chief Inventive Officer at my company; The Institute of Future Technology. If you knew the things I am capable of... " Emmett interrupted.  
"...Dr Brown back to the Hoover building, please?"Booth followed a similar fashion and interrupted Emmett in an attempt to get him to stop talking. The agent directed Emmett to the FBI standard SUV just as Hodgins re-emerged,  
"I've got all the particulates I need. I also found these." He said whilst holding two evidence bags. In the first bag was a plastic bottle and in the second was a wrecked memory stick. "A bottle and a memory stick, maybe it'll lead us to who's done it or why."  
"Right, looks like we're all done here. You two can pack all your stuff away while I make arrangements for the body." Booth concluded to Brennan and Hodgins as the two began to collect their things together.

* * *

They had been back at the lab for five hours. Hodgins had discovered that the liquid in the bottle had been used to burn the body. Now he was analysing the particulates that he had retrieved to attempt to uncover whether the body had been killed where Dr. Brown had come across it or if it had been moved there in some wily attempt to lead the investigators off the scent. He had given Angela the memory stick which had been found near the body so that she could use her expertise to get more information, hopefully from files on the memory stick.

Brennan and Zach were inspecting the body to uncover more about the victim and exactly what lead to the horrible crime and also the identity of the sick murderer who would do such a thing. It was a lot easier with their new equipment. Brennan had been right; they had been able to identify the corpse by medical records and simply researching the names of people who have had a bone graft within the past five years. They had discovered that the man was Greg Nolan, a 43 year old man. He worked at the Institute of Future Technology at the Washington office as an Executive Inventive Officer where he worked since it was founded by Dr. Emmett Brown. They had also found out that the man had a family living in Tacoma. But the identity of the man was the easy part; figuring out who killed him and why was more challenging. They could drive out to Tacoma in the morning to question his wife to find out more about him and maybe why he was killed. Hopefully it would be a successful trip. Booth was stood off to the side of the platform; he didn't like the smell of a dead body. Angela walked up onto the platform holding a file of what she had found out so far,  
"The memory stick was in pretty bad condition but I've managed to recover some of the data and files which were stored on it. There's part of an organiser with dates of 'meetings' of some kind, parts of reports from the meetings and a list of people I don't know who they are or what the list was for, most likely it links in with the club. Plus, your friend Dr. Emmett Brown's name is on there and also Greg Nolan. Maybe you can find out more from Dr. Brown when you go and talk to him." Angela concluded.  
"Ok, good job, Angela. We'll go talk to him now," announced Booth dragging Brennan away from the body for an interrogation they weren't looking forward to. But someone had to do it and the sooner they had figured out this murder the better.

* * *

Booth and Brennan had been interrogating Emmett for fifteen minutes. So far it had been a success as they had established that the doctor knew Greg Nolan from work. He had also told them that the last time he saw Greg was at the company disco the previous month. That's all he had said but they needed more.

"Dr. Brown as you know a memory stick was retrieved from the crime scene; we were able to recover some of the data on it. One of the documents we found consisted of a list of names; your name and Greg Nolan's name was on this list along with others who we've discovered also work at the Institute of Future Technology. What's the list for?" asked Booth who was sitting across from him in the small room. Brennan had left the room to answer a call from Zach.

"If you assume that I am going to enlighten you with the key principle regarding the list then you are sadly erroneous. I cannot inform you of such brilliance. I am under an oath of secrecy to protect the violation of the group; just like my fellow members."

Brennan walked back into the room putting her phone back into her pocket whilst Booth sat looking confused.

"Sorry, Zach wanted a second opinion on his doctorates, have you found anything?"

"Only that Dr. Brown here, speaks in Squint language."

"I simply informed your colleague that I would not reveal what the list meant. I have promised my other members and they would do the same if in this situation."

"Dr. Brown we have reason to believe that the list of names are members of a club. Currently we are unaware what the club is for or even the name of the club," said Brennan sitting down next to Booth at the table. "Could you confirm or deny this information?"

"I have explained to you before and I will tell you again; I cannot tell you about the list. I apologise."

"Dr. Brown, am I right to assume that you know about your criminal record?" asked Booth reaching over for one of the files which was on the table in front of him. "A disturbance in the car park of Lone Pine mall, associations with Libyan terrorists, need I go on? You also seemed to have disappeared for five years a few years back, care to explain?"

"That's all in the past now moreover those cases have been dealt with now."

"According to the files we still do not know where you were for those five years; we have no confirmation that you were anywhere in the USA. Where were you Dr. Brown?"

"I was on holiday with my family in Australia."

"For five years?" asked Brennan sceptically.

"It was more of a research trip for my work and I took the family because I thought it would be educational for my sons." Booth and Brennan looked at each other doubtfully.

"Okay then, that's all for today Dr. Brown. We may be in contact with you again to ask you some more questions so don't go leaving the country. Please wait here until someone comes to escort you out of the building," said Booth. He picked up the files and left the room behind Brennan.

***

Later in Booths office Booth and Brennan were discussing the interrogation they had just had with Dr. Brown.

"I think the doc knows more than he's telling us," said Booth putting his feet up on the desk.

"You always say that every time we interrogate someone. What do we need to do know?"

"Well, we need to talk to Mrs Nolan so pack your bags Bones we're off to Tacoma."

**********

**That's all for today... hopefully more will come soon and you won't have to wait ages again :D. Please review – it makes us feel special and we'll update quicker. **

**- Beth and Emma x**


	4. Chapter 4

**(a/n) Hey all**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Bones or BTTF :( **

**Chapter 4: A Second Interrogation **

Booth pulled up in front of a old fashioned, white stately home, then reached over and shook Brennan awake,

"Wakey, wakey Bones, we're here." Brennan slowly opened her eyes, readjusting to the light,

"What time is it?" She questioned, groggily.

"10am." Booth answered, "I told you setting off earlier would be a good idea." He smiled,

"Yeah whatever, I would've preferred an extra hour in bed." She commented whilst climbing out of the car,

"Well, my gramps always says the earlier bird catches the worm." stated Booth as they walked up an extremely long path to the front door. Brennan rolled her eyes and strode ahead. She swiftly knocked on the door and waited for a response just as Booth caught up with her. A middle-aged woman opened the door wearing a flowery apron. Her greeting smile soon faded from her face when Booth flashed his FBI badge.

"What has Greg been up to this time?" She enquired looking a concoction of worried, annoyed and upset.

"I think it's better if we come in." Booth said compassionately.

A few moments later, the three were sat around the kitchen table and Mrs. Nolan was brewing some coffee for her new guests. Booth and Brennan had pretty much remained silent which, Mrs. Nolan assumed, meant that something very bad had happened, worse than the other things that had happened to her husband. She sighed, contemplating the extremities of the situation. Maybe she was over thinking it, maybe it wasn't that bad. Maybe, just maybe, everything was going to be fine.

"So, where is my husband? I presumed that when he didn't come home last night it was simply because Dr. Brown had asked for his assistance with some new fangled technology... again." Mrs. Nolan questioned, solemnly.

"Well, Mrs. Nolan..." Booth started but Mrs. Nolan interrupted,

"Please, call me, Margaret" She added,

"Your husband is dead." Booth said, matter-of-factly. Margaret froze; unintentionally releasing a mug she was holding causing it to plummet to the floor and broke down into sobs.

"I think you were a little harsh." whispered Brennan, quietly. Margaret composed herself and turned to face them again,

"I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting that." She said, wiping away the tears, "I'm not sure whether I want to know, but how did Greg die?" She asked, sombrely.

"Your husband's body was found in the parking lot of the building in which he works by Dr. Emmett Brown." Booth explained, "We currently trying to find out how it happened, however, it is more complicated than that; his body was burnt badly."

"And the FBI are here because you think its murder?" Margaret queried.

"Unfortunately, yes. Is there anything you could tell us about your husband's life that could be useful?" Brennan enquired.

"Useful? Well, there's not much to tell really. He lived your basic 9 to 5 lifestyle, comes home spends time with his family, the usual." Margaret explained.

"We've reason to believe that your husband's death is linked with a company or a club run by Dr. Emmett Brown." Booth added.

"Now that you mention it, him and Emmett are quite good friends, however, Emmett took him on a holiday a few years back and he came back a different man." Mrs. Nolan clarified.

"What do you mean different?"

"He changed," she murmured, a few tears escaping from her eyes. "I think you're better off talking to Clara if you want to know more about this club, she is married to Doc after all."

"Do you know where we could find this Clara?" asked Booth.

"She's in the garden playing with the children; I'll go and fetch her for you. Help yourself to more coffee," she announced before walking out of the kitchen at which point Booth's cell phone rang. He sighed as he saw the caller ID and swiftly answered,

"Hi Rebecca," he paused as he listened to her talk on the other end of the phone. A smile slowly spread across his face,

"That's fine I'll pick him up tomorrow at 10am." He replied and hung up the phone.

"What's up Booth?" asked Brennan noticing the huge smile still on his face,

"Rebecca's going with Drew to see his family in Florida and I get Parker for the next two weeks." He announced, happily. Before Brennan had time to respond Margaret returned along with Clara,

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan this is Clara Brown." Margaret informed gesturing to Clara, who was stood nervously to the side,

"Mrs. Brown, if you had the time we would like to talk to you about your husband and the club that he runs," Booth questioned as Clara sat down at the table across from them.

"I just have one question; why are you asking questions about _my_ husband when it was Greg that died?" she asked defending her husband.

"We have reason to believe that your husband's club was the reason behind Greg Nolan's death," said Booth getting annoyed that they were receiving no real answers.

"Well I don't know anything about a club. Even if he did run a club he wouldn't tell me about it, the best person for you to talk to about it is his friend Marty."

"Where could we find this Marty?" asked Booth taking out his notepad so that he could write the information down.

"Marty McFly, he lives in Hill Valley, California with his family, although you might find him with Emmett; there was a problem in the Californian office so he had to leave." Clara informed them as Margaret began to sob gently. Clara hugged her, empathetically "Leave." Clara commanded, "Now." Booth and Brennan stared at each other and stood up in unison.

"Thanks for the information. We'll probably be seeing each other again in the future." Booth announced stepping out the door followed by Brennan.

"Or in the past," Clara muttered under her breath as she slammed the door shut and returned to comfort Margaret.

"How much do you think they know?" Margaret whispered to Clara as if Booth and Brennan were still in the room,

"Hopefully not much, but something tells me they're about to find out a whole lot more than they bargained for." Clara replied as they strolled back through to the kitchen.

"How much do you think they know?" asked Brennan to a rather aggravated Booth,

"More than they're letting on. We're going on some wild chase to find_ one _murderer. I mean California, c'mon." He sighed, fed-up of this case already, "I guess my two weeks with Parker is gonna be cut short. We'll have to find a babysitter in California."

"Maybe Parker will enjoy being in the sun. I mean we won't be catching murderers 24/7. You could spend some time with his on the beach at night."

"You too, Parker loves you. He thinks you're awesome." Booth smiled as they entered the car and drove off.

The next morning, Brennan and Booth arrived outside Rebecca's house at 10am sharp. Booth had already picked up Brennan earlier and they stopped at the shop to get some food for the journey. Booth went over and knocked on the door whilst Brennan stayed in the car. Drew answered the door in just pyjama bottoms. Normally, Booth would have been angry, however, Parker came running to his daddy for a hug pushing the anger aside. "You all ready, buddy? Have you packed you're suitcase?"

"Daddy, are we really going to California?" Parker asked,

"Sure thing bud, Bones is coming along too." Booth informed him entering the house to see Rebecca sat in the living room, "Hi, Rebecca, we should be back in about 2 weeks." Rebecca acknowledged him and handed Booth Parker's luggage as Parker ran to grab his backpack. They said their goodbyes and left to get in the car. Parker ran ahead, clearly excited about this suspected vacation to California. He climbed into the car greeting Brennan pleasantly,

"Hey, Bones! I can't believe we're going to California!" She smiled back as Booth fastened his son into the car.

"Hi, Parker," Brennan replied, still smiling as Booth entered the car. He backed out of the driveway and sped up the road,

"Yay! A road trip." Parker announced, still excited about this trip to California. Booth and Brennan intently and rolled their eyes,

"That's certainly one way to look at it." Brennan replied rolling her eyes at Booth who had obviously not told Parker they were going for business rather than pleasure.

About 4 hours into the 10 hour journey, Parker was getting restless; as any normal child would. Brennan had fallen asleep after drinking a supersized cup from McDonalds. Booth was driving quite happy to be in silence but his perfection was soon interrupted,

"Daddy, are we there yet?" Parker questioned, bored.

"No, we're not even half way there yet." Booth informed him looking through the overhead mirror to smile at his son. Parker sighed and picked up his handheld game. A few minutes past when Parker repeated,

"Daddy, are we there now?"

"No, I'll let you know when we're nearly there bud." He smiled and put his full attention back onto the road ahead,

"Well, what about now?" Parker asked again,

"No." Booth responded getting quite annoyed,

"Now?" Parker repeated,

"No." Booth also repeated, now clearly annoyed. Parker folded his arms in boredom and sighed once again just as Brennan awoke. She stretched slightly and looked around,

"Are we there yet?" She asked having been asleep during the previous conversation. Booth and Parker replied in unison,

"NO!"

"Alright, sorry I asked." She turned around to stare out the window, "Erm, any chance of stopping Booth? I really shouldn't have drunk that coke."

"I promise at the next gas station we'll stop." Booth complied. Some more time passed as they turned onto an empty road, "Guess you're gonna have to hold it." He shrugged as Brennan smiled,

"Booth, are we there yet?"

"Yeah, daddy are we nearly there now?" Parker questioned as bored and aggravated as Brennan,

"No, we're not there yet. Do you see any trees or sun or damn Californians?" Booth responded,

"There's a tree and the suns behind that cloud." Brennan explained, "So we might be there? You sure you know where we're going?"

"Of course I'm sure. Now go back to sleep and we'll be there before you know it." He suggested,

"I think I might take my chances. I don't mind driving for a while though." She proposed,

"Alright, at the next gas station we'll swap."

Booth pulled into a gas station about thirty minutes later. Booth pumped gas into the car, Brennan went into the bathroom and Parker ate a chocolate bar that Booth had bought for him. They all re-entered the car but Booth and Brennan swapped places,

"Bones, are we there yet?" He asked, childishly and she responded by smiling at him, not dignifying his remark with an actual answer.

**That's it for now, maybe we'll post some more soon. Who knows? **

**- Beth and Emma x**


	5. Chapter 5

**(a/n) Another chapter, yay for us!!**

**Disclaimer: We still don't own BTTF or Bones and probably never will but we can always dream.**

**Chapter 5: McFlys, Gasoline and Time Travel**

It had been an average day in the McFly household, George had been in his office, writing. Lorraine had been to the supermarket whilst Dave worked at the office and Linda went out with Lee, her new boyfriend. Marty had been at rehearsals with his band, The Pinheads. They were performing at the school dance in a couple of weeks and needed some rehearsal time. It was around 2pm when their daily routines were disrupted, two strangers along with a child came to the door, announcing they were FBI and needed to talk to Marty about a murder,

"Wait, what? Marty? You have to be kidding me." Lorraine shook her head in disbelieve and invited them in. "George, we have guests!" She yelled and George appeared in the door, "This is Agent Seeley Booth and this is..." Before Lorraine could finish the introduction, George stepped in,

"Dr. Temperance Brennan!" He announced cheerfully and Lorraine looked concerned; how did George know this woman, "I love your work." George clarified shaking her hand,

"And you're George McFly. I loveyour work." Booth smiled, second in line to shake his hand,

"Thanks. So why are you here? It's not every day the FBI knock at your door." He smiled gesturing for them to sit down as Lorraine offered them a drink,

"Actually, it involves your son, Marty. We need him to answer a few questions about Dr. Emmett Brown." Booth explained,

"Is Dr. Brown in trouble?" Lorraine asked concerned; she had known Doc Brown for about many years and was quite fond of him,

"Possibly, but hopefully your son's answers will help."

"Well, he's down in the basement, I'll go get him." George proposed heading out of the room as Lorraine handed them both a coffee to which they both thanked her for.

"What do you mean FBI?" Marty asked, suspicious.

"Exactly that." George answered sarcastically whilst gesturing for Marty to go upstairs to them,

"This is heavy." Marty sighed heading into the living room,

"Marty this is Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan." Lorraine introduced,

"Hey." He shrugged, sitting down across from them; they had relocated to the table.

"He's just a kid." Brennan whispered to Booth who shrugged to her comment,

"More a teenager." Booth murmured back. "Marty, we understand you know a Dr. Emmett Brown." Booth announced,

"We're pretty close."

"Well, Clara Brown seemed to think that you know him better than anyone. Even better than her." Booth announced,

"Yeah, like I said we're pretty close. I help him out with his experiments once in a while." Marty added,

"Do you know anything about a club or a company? It may lead us to the killer of one Greg Nolan." Booth questioned,

"Look, I just help him with his experiments. I don't know anything about a club." Marty lied,

"You don't know anything at all?"

"Well..." Marty began, seeing his escape route, "I may have something that could help you, I'll go get it." He left hastily to his room and shrewdly escaped out of the room's window. The teenager contemplated whether to take his 4x4 or skateboard, "Skateboard." He muttered to himself. "It's quieter." He murmured again under his breath and skateboarded out of Lyon Estates and into main town Hill Valley. It took him a good half an hour and he arrived quite out of breath. "A phone... a phone..." Marty uttered looking around for anywhere with a phone. He stepped into the Courthouse knowing full well that there were public phones to use. He typed in the numbers which he had memorised a long time ago. "Yo, Doc. Quick question; why are the FBI trying to question me about you and the club?" He paused and listened intently to the voice on the other end, "I didn't tell them anything Doc. I know how secret the club is and I _know_ how dangerous time travel can be. We can meet at Jennifer's. That'll be safe, right?" he paused again, listening to the mysterious voice on the line, "Jennifer's got a garage we can still test it out then. Yep, see ya later then Doc." He finalised hanging up then slotted more quarters into the machine and dialled a new number, "Hey Jen. Listen, I need a favour."

"Don't worry, Mrs. McFly. Whatever Marty knows, we'll find out. But if he knows something, it's definitely in his better interests to tell us. When he comes back give me a call on this number and hopefully we'll speak soon." Booth firmly shook Lorraine's hand and both Brennan and Booth left. "Who knew one kid could be such a pain in the ass?" He questioned sighing, "First we travel ten hours down here, and sleep in a crappy hotel room then the kid skips on us."

"You know what Booth, let's just head back to the room, find a sitter for Parker and see what else we can dig up on Doc Brown." Brennan suggested climbing into the car,

"I don't know whether I trust these Californians to take care of my son. There all too relaxed down here, maybe there's too much air." Booth joked revving the engine and setting off back to the hotel room.

"Alright, Jen. Thanks, I really owe you one this time." He smiled hanging up, god he loved her. _There's only one hotel in town so maybe being in town isn't the best idea._ Marty thought leaving the Courthouse, hurriedly. He stared at the Bluebird Motel checking to see if their car was there which it wasn't. _Looks like I'm going to Jennifer's earlier than I thought._ He hopped onto his skateboard and sped away avoiding the Bluebird Motel.

"Hello, yeah, this is Jennifer Parker. Tonight at 7? Everything seems clear, it's 1384 Mason Street. See you then." That was before Jennifer had received the news that once again she would have to accommodate both Marty and Doc whilst they did some random experiments. Now she'd regretted saying she would babysit, especially, if Doc and Marty were going to blow things up again. She sighed and her head fell into her hands. Of course, the money would come in handy. As long as she kept the unsuspecting child away from Doc and Marty then everything would be fine. A few moments later there was a knock at the door and a loud, "Jennifer!" was shouted up to her. She headed downstairs to find Marty stood there staring at her, lovingly.

"I know I'm earlier than I said." Marty apologised,

"No kidding Marty, what's your excuse this time?"

"Look, I'm sorry Jen but I needed some place to crash for a while." Marty expressed, apologetically.

"Fine." Jennifer shrugged before walking away. Marty slammed the door behind him closed in anger and followed her into the kitchen,

"So where're you gonna go when the FBI's chasing you?" Marty asked sarcastically. Jennifer turned to face him with a mixed look of shock and alarm.

"The FBI? What the hell have you done?" shrieked Jennifer,

"Me? I haven't done anything they just wanna find out about Doc and the club." Jennifer stared wide-eyed at Marty's statement,

"They've found out about the club? How? What do they know and how the hell did they find it out?"

"I'm not sure but when Doc gets here we'll ask him about it." Marty reassured her as she sighed,

"Whatever." Jennifer muttered, clearly frustrated as she walked out of the room once again.

Booth and Brennan had returned back to the motel room that they were staying in half an hour later after collecting some food for dinner. Parker was sat on one of the beds eating his burger and playing with a few of the toys that he had brought with him. Booth and Brennan were at the opposite side of the room near the table and chairs eating their burgers while setting up the laptop and webcam so that they could connect with the Jeffersonian. Once finished they continued to eat their meals, waiting for the connection to the lab.

"Daddy what are we going to while we're on holiday?" asked Parker sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know Bud but tonight you're going to the babysitters while Bones and I do some work." Parker nodded his head before going back to play with his toys. "We'll do something fun though, I promise."

Moments later the connection between them and the lab was up and running. An image of Angela came up on their small screen; Hodgins and Zach both trying to get into the frame.

"Hey Bren, how's things in sunny California?" Angela asked eagerly wanting to get some gossip on the couple that were meant to be together.

"It's too sunny, I'm getting burnt already and we've only been here a few hours."

"I love it," Parker shouted in the background.

"Dr. B I found something out earlier. The body was burnt with some sort of gasoline," Hodgins began.

"Actually I found it, I was looking at the body to try and find more about cause of death when I came across a substance on the humorous. I asked Hodgins to take a look at it."

"And I found out that the substance was some sort of gasoline. As I was analysing it I found that it had a much lower concentration of benzene. These levels of concentration are very rare and haven't been used in a very long time."

"How long are we talking?" asked Booth.

"Well, from what I can tell this kind of gasoline hasn't been sold or even made since the 1950's."

"So where did they get it then?"

"Who knows? But we do know that he didn't go back in time to get it, that's impossible."

"Thank you Dr. Hodgins. Angela would you have a look to see if anyone sells it as soon as possible please," requested Brennan.

"Sure thing hun, have a good time in California with the Booth's," Angela finalised before turning off the connection from the lab. Brennan shut the lid of the laptop and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Well at least we found something out today. Let's take Parker to the babysitters then we can ask some of locals what they make of this Doc Brown character."

"I'm sure he's going to be fine Mr. Booth." Jennifer smiled reassuringly.

"We'll pick him up in a few hours. Bye, Bud. Have fun and be good for Miss. Parker." Booth waved and headed back to where Brennan was waiting.

"So, Parker what do you want to do first? You can..." Jennifer began but was cut off when a loud bang emerged from the kitchen and then Marty yelled,

"Doc's here!" Parker began to laugh whilst Jennifer sighed. She lead Parker into the living room and turned the TV on, handing him the remote ,

"Call me if you need anything." Jennifer smiled and hurried into the kitchen, noticing glass splintered all over the floor,

"Nice of you to drop in, Dr. Brown." Jennifer said, flatly as she grabbed a dustpan and brush to clean up the glass.

"So, Doc what the hell happened in Washington? I thought it was some business trip, well this is the most interesting you've ever been on." Marty exclaimed. "I mean the FBI! Jesus, Doc!"

"The murder had nothing to do with me!" Doc stated,

"Murder? There was a murder? Who died?" Marty questioned curiously,

"A colleague of mine, Greg Nolan. Such a nice guy, probably never saw it coming."

"I don't think many people know they're gonna be murdered." Jennifer added, sarcastically.

"So what happened, Doc? From the beginning." Marty clarified.

Parker changed the channel once again, there was never anything good on the TV at this time of night for a kid. He wondered where Jennifer had gone and got up to go and find her but was stopped in his tracks when the words 'time travel' were mentioned from the kitchen. Being a kid he immediately paid attention trying his best to keep quiet and not draw attention to himself. He stood by the door frame to the kitchen so that he could hear what was going off in the kitchen easier.

"So are we still testing your newest time machine tomorrow night?"

*******

**Thanks for reading, please review. **

**-Beth and Emma xxx**


End file.
